We All Need A Time
by Lurony-sama
Summary: De quem seria a culpa de uma discusão bem no dia do aniversário de Milo? Será que esperar é a melhor escolha a ser feita? SongFic: November Rain Guns N' Roses


Olá essa é a primeira fic que publico no FF, mas ela já foi publicada no NFF bem aqui: We All Need A Time divirtam-se.

**Avisos: **essa fanfic contém yaoi, ou seja possui conteúdo homo afetivo se não gosta não leia e não perca nosso tempo com comentários fúteis.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e a música November Rain a banda Guns'n' Roses isso é bem obvio, entretanto o roteiro dessa fic me pertence, não plagie faça você mesmo a sua história.

**We All Need A Time**

Novembro, o mês em que ele iria completar mais um ano de idade... Entre muitos que já fizera. Na média uns trinta, um a mais um a menos não fazia diferença para ele... Isso era irrelevante para si, já que seu aniversario se tornou amaldiçoado por ele, amaldiçoado pela perda, desesperança, não havia tantas razões para se viver. Seu amor morreu há muito tempo no dia de seu aniversário. Descobriu que tinha uma irmã mais nova no ano retrasado e quando ia conhecê-la ela se foi também no dia de seu aniversário.

Mesmo que seu amor tenha voltado não fazia muita diferença, este amor lhe pedira um tempo...

_**Se nós pudéssemos ganhar o tempo para deixar tudo na linha. Eu poderia descansar minha cabeça...**_

A conversa foi curta entre os dois, afinal não era necessário que Camus dissesse que precisava pensar, não era a primeira vez que discutiam sobre isso, mesmo tendo certeza de seus sentimentos que eram recíprocos, acontecia com frequência... E Milo também talvez precisasse pensar...

_**...Apenas sabendo que você é minha. Toda Minha.**_

A chuva caia sobre seus ombros enquanto caminhava nas ruas de Athenas sem ter nada para fazer nem para onde ir, sentia falta do amado, muita falta, o amava demais e gostaria que as coisas se resolvessem o mais rápido possível, era impaciente como qualquer escorpiano afinal de contas, mas talvez seu ciúme obsessivo e sua falta de paciência fossem a causa de todas as suas discussões e as desgraças que ocorriam em seu aniversário fossem seu castigo, os castigos que ele sabia serem conselhos de alguém dizendo para ele esperar, esperar que as coisas ocorram como aqueles que olham os humanos de cima desejam, ele mesmo dizia aos amigos toda vez que discutia com Camus que era culpa da Deusa Afrodite, que como não conseguiu tê-lo agora queria destruir seu amor como castigo. Ele esperava, pouco, mas esperava.

A culpa não era só dele pelas brigas, o aquariano não facilitava, era certo do que sentia, mas seu lado racional sempre o fazia duvidar, não só de Milo, este era por completo apaixonado por ele, mas de si mesmo também; nas primeiras discussões que o casal tivera Milo sempre ia atrás causando assim mais conflitos estúpidos causados por, como dizia o francês, a falta de conceito de espaço, dizia que o escorpião o sufocava, entretanto logo depois vinham as desculpas sinceras de ambas as partes e os dois voltavam a ficar juntos, mesmo nunca terminando de verdade.

_**Você precisa de um tempo... Pra você.**_

_**Você precisa de um tempo... Sozinha.**_

Nesta ocasião a discussão não fora como das outras vezes, fora calma, sem conflitos maiores, só que estava errado, algo estava errado, Camus sabia disso, não era normal Milo não vir atrás, não era normal ele... Dar o tempo que tanto o francês pedia...

Algo estava acontecendo, algo que incomodava aos dois, a Camus por esperar sempre a mesma coisa e a Milo por não saber o que realmente estava fazendo... Só queria não pensar em nada... Queria que as coisas se concertassem sozinhas, sem que ele tenha que correr atrás... Como sempre fez...

_**Todos precisam de um tempo... Para si.**_

_**Você não sabe que precisa de um tempo... Sozinha.**_

No meio do caminho viu uma cafeteria que era o único lugar aberto naquelas condições de tempo. Lá entrou e teve uma surpresa, encontrou Aiolia sentado em uma mesa e olhando para a chuva como se quisesse que ela permanecesse assim, forte para sempre, para que ele pudesse se perder em pensamentos.

Ele suspirou e sorriu em seguida colocando a mão no ombro do leonino que quase saltou de susto.

-Oi. – Disse o escorpiano já tomando o assento a frente enquanto o amigo se recuperava.

-Oi, faça isso novamente e eu te mato! –Disse sorrindo enquanto apertava a mão do amigo.

-Será que vai conseguir? Do jeito que estava perdido nos pensamentos não perceberia mesmo que fosse um inimigo. –Disse roubando a xicara que mal havia sido tocada que estava sobre a mesa.

- Cala a boca. –Disse – O que faz aqui escorpião? Nessa chuva se bem o conheço deveria estar com Camus debaixo das cobertas. – Disse maliciosamente.

-Não estamos muito bem ultimamente... Estamos dando um tempo... –Disse desanimadamente.

-De novo? Francamente Milo, vocês dois tem que se decidir logo se querem mesmo ficar juntos! Já faz mais de sei lá quantos anos que vocês estão nessa! –Disse Aiolia verdadeiramente inconformado.

-Eu sei tá legal! Mas eu não sei o que fazer! Amo muito ele, mas estou cansado disso, como queria que as coisas se acertassem sem que eu tivesse que correr atrás. –Disse massageando a testa

-Ai Milo! Você sabe que nunca vai ser assim, não com o Camus, você sempre soube que para admitir as coisas o Camus não é nem um pouco um expert. –Disse, todos no santuário de Athena sabiam que o passado de Camus e sua função como cavaleiro da décima primeira casa dificultaram mais do que já era por simples genética o relacionamento do francês com as pessoas.

-Sim, eu sei... O que eu faço? –Perguntou impressionando-se com sigo mesmo por estar pedindo ajuda. Estava mesmo sem saber o que fazer e isso não passou despercebido aos olhos do amigo, que era quase como um irmão para o escorpião, na verdade Aiolia era um irmão de alma.

_**Eu sei que é difícil manter aberto o coração...**_

-Isso é só você quem pode saber e decidir Milo, nem eu sei o que fazer nesta minha situação! –Exclamou Aiolia, já que este também estava dando um tempo no relacionamento, não que ele quisesse, é claro.

Isso deprimiu ainda mais o escorpião que mantinha a cabeça baixa, nunca havia passado por isso, nunca havia sentido tanta indecisão e não se sabe mais o que em sua visa.

_**... Quando até mesmo os amigos parecem te prejudicar.**_

Milo levantou-se sem saber a razão e saiu do estabelecimento, deixando o amigo catatônico, e começou a correr na chuva que só aumentava sem parar. Para onde estava indo? O que queria fazer? Queria fazer tudo, menos correr atrás de seu francês como sempre fez... Seu aniversário era mesmo marcado por tragédias.

_**Às vezes eu preciso de um tempo... Para mim.**_

_**Às vezes eu preciso de um tempo... Sozinho.**_

_**Todos precisam de um tempo... Para si.**_

Começou a chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo, como era difícil não saber o que se quer. Não saber o que tem que fazer, sem ter ninguém para dizer o que tem de ser feito.

Tropeçava em seus próprios pés e escorregava por conta da água da chuva

Maldito amor, maldita vida, maldito aniversário, maldito Camus! O que ele fizera de errado para sofrer tanto? Por que o francês o culpava pelos problemas no relacionamento dos dois?

Com as duvidas em mente chegou até uma rua deserta e se recostou em um poste deslizando nele parando sentado no chão molhado da calçada. Agora nem ele sabia quem precisava pensar.

-~O~-

Enquanto isso o francês pensava sentado na cama da casa de aquário no que estaria acontecendo. Por que Milo não vinha? O que ele estaria pensando ou fazendo? Afinal era culpa dele para os dois estarem dando um tempo, não era?

Depois dessa pergunta Camus se tocou. Pegou um casaco e saiu às pressas de sua casa e do santuário começando a procurar o escorpião por Athenas.

_**Eu sei que você pode me amar quando não houver ninguém para culpar.**_

A culpa não era de Milo, não era culpa de Milo não ter ido atrás de Camus, afinal ninguém consegue esperar para sempre...

_**Pois nada dura para sempre. Nem mesmo a fria chuva de novembro...**_

Milo não era o único que tinha que correr atrás das coisas que queria...

_**Todos precisam de alguém...**_

_**Você não é a única!**_

_**Você não é a única!**_

_**Todos precisam de um tempo... Para si.**_

Não demorou muito para o francês encontra-lo olhando para algum lugar com os olhos sem foco que eram vistos por Camus mesmo na chuva, correu até ele e quando estava bem próximo aproximou-se devagar se abaixando deslizando os dedos pela face molhada do amado que voltara os olhos para ele, mas agora sua expressão estava séria e até poderia ser considerada como fria.

-Desculpe... Não era somente eu que precisava de um tempo não é? –Perguntou docemente enquanto Milo se preparava para dizer algo que se tocara um pouco antes do francês surgir.

-Não me diga! –Disse irônico juntando as sobrancelhas.

-Me desculpa? – Perguntou dando um selinho em Milo que revirou os olhos.

_**Então, deixa pra lá a escuridão. Nós ainda podemos achar um caminho.**_

-E eu lá sou besta para não desculpar? - Perguntou retoricamente puxando Camus de encontro a si para um beijo ardente e afoito.

-Feliz aniversario Milo. – Disse Camus quando os dois buscaram por ar após o beijo.

Milo riu, seu aniversário era uma merda em vários sentidos, mas de certo modo ficou satisfeito por ele ser trágico a ponto de ocorrer uma briga entre Camus e ele neste dia, por que se não fosse assim talvez o francês nunca percebesse que não era somente um que teria de correr atrás do que queria.

Outro beijo, sempre era assim, as brigas dos dois de certo modo sempre acabavam desta maneira: Com desculpas, beijos, lições e promessas que os dois iam tentar cumprir.

Levantaram-se, a chuva não iria passar tão rápido e os dois não podiam adoecer, voltaram para o santuário juntos correndo pela chuva. Nada durava para sempre, as brigas e...

_**... Nem mesmo a fria chuva de novembro.**_


End file.
